


All Of You

by imaginesforjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Nudity, Petyr Baelish being soft for once, Sleep Deprivation, Straddling, scared of rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy
Summary: Despite calculating plans to earn all Seven Kingdoms, Petyr lets loose once in a while with the only one he trusts in Casterly Rock, Y/N.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Reader, Petyr Baelish/Reader, Petyr Baelish/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	All Of You

Petyr wanted nothing more than to drift back to sleep, laying in the warmth of his bed and listen to the calming sounds of the fireplace crackling.

Hunched over in his chambers, bright lights flickering, Petyr cradled his forehead in one hand. There was no way he would have fallen asleep with these awful thoughts that ran through his head. His eyelids drooped and he tried to squeeze them tight; Opening them up again like sleep-depravity will somehow clear up in those two seconds.

Petyr had been asleep for _maybe_ one hour when a nightmare had woken him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly, falling back on his bed and groaning. It had been like this for many days now, and Petyr realized how tiring it was to both be the Master of Coin and own a handful of Brothels.

With the Starks soon arriving at Casterly Rock, Petyr knew there was still so much to do. He knew it was late. Rather, early in the morning, earlier than he had expected, and it was no wonder he was exhausted.

He grabbed for the royal book that kept count of receipt and expenditures and pressed it tight to his chest, as is fearing the dead would snatch it away from under him. He got up, a little wobbly at first, and stopped at the door to the hallway. 

The door clicked shut heavily behind him when he left and slowly made his way downstairs, then around the whole building and upstairs again.

Lannister Guards had been eyeing him warily, some still not understanding where the Master of Coin was heading to at such a time while others soon become accustomed to his arrival. They counted the hours, knowing when he would walk past them.

It had been a routine, and still, it was strange to see Petyr Baelish visit the same woman's chambers for months.

Standing in front of her room, he slowly opened it. The chambers were dark but for the firelight throwing shadows around, someone slept on the soft silk sheets of a wide bed, looking up to meet his green-gray eyes and head back to rest. Petyr stashed the book aside and went over, seeing that she was currently cuddling a spare pillow.

He did not reach out to touch Y/N, but almost. 

"Y/N?" He said gently, and got no response. He took the pillow and sat it aside, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Y/N."

Her eyes flew open, and she nearly gasped, jolting in her skin a little. She looked up at Petyr blearily and rubbed her eyes, softly pushing herself up to sit next to him. 

"You know you did not have to wake me to announce your arrival. You could have just lied down," Y/N said softly, rubbing her eyes again. "Are you okay?"

Petyr had been weighing the choices in his hands. It was either lying and pretending he was fine or it was telling the truth. Though, Petyr was not stupid. He knew that Y/N had been questioning his visit throughout the entire routine. 

"No," He simply said.

Y/N didn't say anything, too tired to reply and she didn't need to anyway. Sometimes they did not need to talk, to reassure each other. A gesture had been enough. 

She leaned into him, the side of her cheek resting against his left shoulder as her arms snaked around him. Petyr sat awkwardly, though appreciated the warmth of her body and the sweetness that came with it.

He hummed, kicking off his shoes before resting in her embrace. His eyes closed when he slowly leaned into her, it was his head now that was resting against her chest. 

Y/N watched as the scowl left his face and comfort settled in instead. She combed his hair back behind his ears, and brushed along the greying hair of his temples. Her heart jumped in her chest, barely having the chance to see him so close up.

The way he had been leaning into her arms with that slight smile on his face made her want to kiss him.

"You are tired." It was not a question but a statement. He thought about opening his eyes, though decided against it. "Come lay with me, love."

He wriggled closer into her embrace and Y/N's hands guided him to the warm side of her bed. He followed along with closed eyes, and pulled at the pillow, stuffing his face into it happily when he found that it was a feather pillow.

"Better?" She asked with a light laugh.

A sigh left his lips, and he felt the bed dip under him, heard a little bit of shuffling before it settled to silence. He opened his left eye to watch her pick up the blanket and drape it around the both of them.

Y/N's hand found the small of Petyr's back. Her fingers trailed along the base of his spine, where his waistband was. She heard him mumble, "I just want to stay like this forever."

"Next time you realize that you have trouble sleeping..." Y/N let her fingers wander from his lower back towards his chest where soft hair was peaking from underneath the robe. Petyr shuffled closer that he was able to rest his head on her chest again. "Please, come around earlier." 

"Yes," He sighed.

"I know there is a lot of weight on your shoulders and if you like my help, even if it is just listening, I am there for you," Y/N kissed the top of his head, holding him close. 

Just when Petyr felt himself drifting into sleep, she ran a hand over his shoulder, under his soft hair, fingers brushing over his temple. He could practically hear her thoughts, how worried she was. 

Rubbing at his eyes, he forced them open enough to look at her. He had been right. She was indeed worrying. "I mean, is there a way-"

But Petyr was kissing her. As a distraction technique, it was only about as effective as it usually was, but for four in the morning, Y/N tasted _amazing._ He found himself deepening the kiss, chasing the sweetness into the corners of her mouth. It tasted of grapes.

Petyr broke the sloppy kiss, and slid his hand along her jaw. 

"What was that for?" Her face turned pink from their kiss and laughter. Petyr gave her a lop-sided grin.

"To shut you up." Y/N matched his smile and Petyr thought it was the cutest thing, although he would never admit it. 

"Sure it was," She teased, not taking her eyes off Petyr's soft lips now. He snaked an arm around Y/N's waist and pulled her in for another sloppy kiss, basking in the warmth of the fire and their bodies. Of what felt like hours kissing and nibbling each other's skin, he hummed, breaking from each other again.

"Shall I wake you when the sun rises?" Y/N held his face in her hand, watching as his piercing green eyes closed at the feeling. He only nodded, falling asleep and her along with him.

Before the day had started for everyone to fulfill their duties, Y/N was already fully dressed and ready to go. Outside it was still as black as night, only by the shift that had been switched by the Lannister Guards could she tell the difference between the time to sleep and the time to rise.

Y/N looked at the nude sight of Petyr who seemed to have stripped down in the night. She had taken a sip of her plain water before approaching his sleeping form. It was rare to see him so content and peaceful. 

"Petyr," She whispered. Her fingers combed through his already ruffled hair, messing it up even more. His brows furrowed slightly, yet he did not move an inch. 

"My Lord." Her mouth curved into a teasing smile, the tip of her thumb brushed over his bottom lip and his beard, smoothing it out. He sighed, his hand fisting the silk of her dress. 

"I take that you are in better condition now," Y/N said. They met each other's eyes, Petyr's being puffy from sleep.

"It is still dark," He turned his head to peak a glimpse of outside the castle. If Y/N had not been in a hurry, she would have probably joined the bed and made up for the kisses the prior night. 

The sheets had been caught in his hand when he sat up, and he noticed the faint smell of vanilla in the air. His smile broadened, including the dimples on his cheeks. 

"What?" She rose her left eyebrow.

"You're beautiful." He said, his smile widening into a smirk. His hands traced down her thighs to behind her knees, sliding her legs up so they wrapped around his hips. She leaned into him, hands resting on top of his shoulders.

He trailed hot feathery kisses against the nape of her neck down to the top of her breasts.

"I have to go now, Petyr." She whispered. He lowered his mouth to hers and she let him, knowing she needed his touch more than anything. Their lips connected in, at first, a soft chaste kiss before Y/N deepened it quite quickly.

His erection pressed against her clothed core, taunting the throbbing ache that's rapidly building.

"They can wait a little longer."

"But, they will question my late arrival and you know very well that I am a bad liar." She brushed the side of Petyr's face, his eyes closing for a mere moment.

"I suppose we need to hurry then," His rough voice spoke. His finger looped around the straps of her silk dress as it peeled down the swell of her breasts to stop at the width of her hips. Y/N looked a little uncertain for a second, then nodded resolutely. He leaned forward to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

She laced one hand through his fine hair and held his head in place until he pulled away with a crooked smirk, mischief sparkling in his eyes. His fingers fumbled at her nipple, and then there's a sudden flare of heat that rushed through her. 

She hissed in reaction and her hands fisted on his thighs, but the pain was good, and she panted through the burn. "Please," She said when she thought she could control her voice again. "No more teasing."

"You're so impatient, my Love." He mused. 

"Seven hells," Y/N whispered, and her hips rolled into his own. His tongue flickered over her nipple when a deep and low groan left his lips. Petyr let go with a soft plop when he returned to her lips, gesturing her to raise her hips. He pulled the blanket away from underneath him.

Not once did their mouths break apart, the kisses becoming more intense, more hungry. She had been kissed many times before, but never has it been this hot or made her feel this alive. Petyr's kisses were beyond great, to body melting amazing.

A moan slipped from her lips when she lowered herself on him, pleading for so much more. Y/N didn't notice that he was tugging on her dress until he bit on her lower lip, carefully pulling.

"Y/N," He smiled. "The dress..."

Petyr pulled the fabric over her arms and threw it behind him carelessly. She leaned back a little harder, practically sitting on his knees. Petyr's fingertips were tracing soft patterns over her creamy chest and stomach, but they kept returning to her nipples.

He brushed his fingers around the swell of her breasts, down to her waist. When they traced down the lines of her stomach to her throbbing core, Y/N breathed hard. He flicked a finger over her clit, and she gasped before Petyr continued to do it again and again. The noise that Y/N made then was a high pitched whine.

"Please, Petyr, fuck me," She begged, wanting them to stay in place until Petyr was inside her. She could feel him nod, and then she was being guided onto her back. Bit by bit, she laid back until his body partly covered her. His hands settled on her hips, and the head of Petyr's cock nudged its way inside.

"I could fuck you senseless tonight and you'll be begging for my cock still, my Love." Her mouth opened, eyebrows furrowed. He focused on taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly as he moved deeper inside her.

"This time, he shifted his grip on Y/N to her hips and pulled her back, forcing her to take more of Petyr's cock as she slowly found her way to a sitting position in his lap. She groaned, and he paused.

"Are you okay?" He watched her expression change with pleasure.

"I'm fine. Don't you dare stop," Y/N said. Petyr chuckled and then resumed pulling her backward till she was perched on his knees, Petyr's cock hard and hot and so deep inside her that she swore she could taste him. They stayed like that for a long moment, until she has adjusted, and then Y/N started to move, rolling her hips.

"Just like that, Y/N," He said, voice rough. His hands released Y/N's hips and started to trace patterns on her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to where she needed him the most. As he flicked her clit, Y/N tried to remember that she needed to keep moving. The bright flashes of pain almost made her forget.

She knew that she was talking, begging, but she was too out of her head to really be aware of what she was saying. As his fingers rub her sore, she whined, and she clenched her fingers on his thighs, hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck," She breathed rapidly. "I love you so much."

Petyr was moving under her, pushing Y/N to move faster, rock harder. His breath was warm against her ear as he growled, "Don't ever say that again, you hear me? I am not stupid."

As close as Y/N was, the orgasm gathering in the pit of her stomach and his aroused rough voice in her ear, she knew that she was so close to that edge. She whimpered as Petyr released his fingers from her wet mound, moving over her stomach and chest to where he paused, palm hovering over her collarbone and fingers touching her throat. 

Y/N was begging.

"You don't get to decide what I feel and whom for, Petyr. But it's true." She was choked up when she felt the heavy knot in her stomach about to unfold. "I love you, Petyr Baelish. I should have told you sooner."

Petyr wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing and holding eye contact. Pain washed over his eyes, then it was pleasure back again. Y/N practically screamed as the orgasm that has been building ripped through her like a tsunami with the bright flare of pain from her core, the flash from the air that was stuck in her throat. 

As she came down, she realized that Petyr was in his own frenzy. Sweat rolling down his furrowed brows, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape from the high that hit like a ton of bricks. His arms fell to his sides and Y/N tried to ignore the soreness inside of her, rolling her hips into his to spur him on. 

A low grown left his lips. 

"Petyr?" She asked.

Y/N's voice was strained as she said, "I am sorry I shouldn't have taken advantage of-"

He knew what Y/N wanted to say, and leaned forward shakily, his hands flattening out on her thighs and her ass still in Petyr's lap. He shifted her slightly to slip free, Y/N fell the rest of the way on to the bed, overwhelmed and worried at the same time.

"You knew I always had trouble with such matters. You knew what Catelyn had done to me, and yet you used me like a toy. I should have known." Petyr's voice was harsh when he stood up to gather his clothes. He stepped into one leg of his trousers when he looked over his shoulder to Y/N.

Petyr reminded her of a troubled boy, and in actuality, he still was one. He was a boy lacking affection and love. Y/N just wished he would know how much she truly loved him, more than any woman could. Perhaps more than he loved Catelyn.

"Of fucking course," She muttered under her breath, pain, and disappointment lingering on her face. She searched for her silk dress as ashamed as had been and Petyr rolled his eyes, throwing it over to her.

Hot tears were brimming in her beautiful eyes when she slipped into her dress, muttering nonsense. He could barely make out any logical sentences, hearing bits and pieces of that she shouldn't have trusted him.

"If you don't think I am to be trusted, come out and say so," Petyr turned, the buttons of his rope open and exposing his fair skin. The large scar that Y/N had been ignoring for many moons, for his own sake. 

Her expression looked deadly, tear-glistening eyes narrowing down on him. He put his weight on the other leg, watching her with a scowl of his own. She approached him slowly, her hair messed up from his hands, and one strap hanging loosely down her shoulder.

"All this time," Y/N started, her voice shaking brutally. "This was your plan all along."

She pressed the tip of her finger against the soft curls on his chest. The tears that had been threatening to make its way out, were now rolling down her cheeks. 

"To get under my skin and _make me fall in love with you_ in order to not have your reputation ruined," She dug her finger harder into his skin and he winced, though did not move an inch.

"All this time, I have been inviting you to come over and watch you so you get your much-needed rest. Every time you have kissed me and held me, you were thinking about this woman. And I let you. I let you talk about Catelyn Stark because I thought it would end eventually. That you will finally see me the way I saw you."

Y/N could not help the tears anymore that were rolling down her face.

He wrapped his own fingers around her hand, pressing it against his chest when his face contoured with hurt. "Don't say that-"

"Say what?" She almost shrieked, pulling her hand away from him and stepping back. "That I love you? That I care for you although you have thrown my heart to the grounds like I was worth of nothing?"

Y/N's lips trembled with sadness and she choked on her own sobs. "Should I lie to you like you have been lying to me? Like you have been manipulating everyone in this fucking city?"

"Careful now, Y/N," Petyr scowled.

"Then what? Do you want to strike a woman?" She wiped her face angrily, pulling the straps back up to her shoulder. It was a little heavy-handed, but Y/N couldn’t stop her anger from speaking. "You have hurt me enough, Petyr. A hit would do nothing."

"I would never strike a woman," He said, ever so calmly. "You don't know me."

Pain crossed her face again, and Petyr understood he had hit another nerve.

"Yes," Y/N looked away. "Looks like I'm not." She kicked one of his boots towards him and he slipped into them, looking up at her. 

"I don't want to see you today night, nor ever. I'm pretty beat, to be honest. You should have trusted my feelings, maybe it could have lead to something better," Y/N said truthfully and pulled the door open, her gaze falling to the ground. "Please. Just go."

Petyr buttoned his rope as quickly as he could when he approached the door. If Y/N would have met his eyes, she would have seen the hurt and hesitation in them. He wanted to touch her, though knew it was the wrong time for that. 

He wanted to say it. To tell her how much he really adored her, loved her. But the words were stuck in his throat, too scared to let them out. Scared of rejection and betrayal. So he left instead with their hearts aching.


End file.
